narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ōnoki
}} | image name = Onoki.PNG | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} is the current , and the leader of Iwagakure. He is called . Appearance Ōnoki is an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. Personality Ōnoki is very proud but appears frail, with constant complaints referring to his hips and back.Naruto chapter 454, pages 03-04 Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man." His pride has him give very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara, who is many years younger, on numerous occasions. He also seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke, who barely escaped the wrath of three other Kage before him, and then immediately turning his attention to Karin, claiming that she's next to die. Part II Five Kage Summit arc When Ōnoki sets out for the Kage summit, the villagers of Iwagakure encourage him to show the other Kage how strong he is. His escorts, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, are less encouraging; the latter tells him to retire, and the former offers to hold Ōnoki's luggage so he will not over exert himself. He tries to refuse Akatsuchi's offer by carrying his luggage himself, but hurts his back and must be carried. After they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Ōnoki expresses his concern that Akatsuki could capture the jinchuriki so easily, considering it an embarrassment. When the current Raikage ridicules him for employing Akatsuki in the past, Ōnoki defends Iwagakure's actions and instead blames Kumogakure for increasing its armaments in times of peace. Mifune suggests that the five Kage join forces against Akatsuki, nominating the Sixth Hokage as the group's leader. Ōnoki is outraged by the suggestion, but Mifune points out that he is too old and has made too much use of Akatsuki in the past to be trustworthy. When the Kage are alerted to Sasuke Uchiha's presence and the Raikage goes off to confront him, Ōnoki comments that he is just as reckless now as when he was young. Until the Raikage's return, he offers to give Gaara tips on how to be a good Kage, having previously dismissed Gaara's suggestions on the basis that he is too young. Gaara only asks why he has no faith. Sasuke soon arrives at their location, but Ōnoki chooses to let the Fifth Mizukage deal with him. After Sasuke proves able to evade her attacks, he decides to intervene, attacking Sasuke with Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, then turning his sights to the devastated Karin. Although Ōnoki believes he has turned Sasuke to dust, Madara Uchiha appears with Sasuke in tow. Madara sends Sasuke away and tells the Kage of his Eye of the Moon Plan. Because Madara concludes by requesting that the two remaining jinchuriki be given to him, Ōnoki and the other Kage refuse, beginning the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. With war declared, Ōnoki, Gaara, Mifune, the Mizukage, and the Raikage agree to form a coalition against Madara and Akatsuki. The group does not trust the Hokage, so Ōnoki agrees to seek Konohagakure's assistance by approaching Kakashi Hatake. In terms of tactics for the forthcoming battles, Ōnoki suggests they use their two remaining jinchuriki to their advantage, but the other Kage disagree, believing that would make them too easy to be captured. Abilities Ōnoki's Dust Release ninjutsu allow him to pulverise his enemies to molecule-sized dust. He is also skilled with Earth Release ninjutsu and has shown the ability to levitate. Quotes *(To Akatsuchi) ''Naruto chapter 454, pages 04 Trivia * Onoki is the shortest and probably the oldest current kage. * Onoki's comment on the Raikage's hot-headedness implies that he's known him since childhood. * Despite his frail physical form, he seems to be both knowledgeable and confident in his ninjutsu skills. * According to his thinking of strategy, it might be hinted Onoki is a type of person who takes risks. A similarity can be shown with Tsunade, as she has a habit of gambling and taking risks often. References he:טסוצ'יקאגה